Hero Strategy: Char
" ---- Plasma Tempest from Cryos. ]] Char, the Blazing Inferno, is the last Plasma character made avaliable to the player, and ironically the last character to be revealed prior to the game's release. Char is a ranged Plasma Tempest who specializes is pyrokinetic attacks, litterally making his enemies spontaneously combust. General Information Char is one of the 5 heroes, who has all 4 variants unlocked at the same level (Crogenitor Level 30 in this case). Char is a very unique hero and a very unusual Tempest-Class Hero, due to his Basic Attack called "Ignite". Char's gameplay is a lot different than that of other Tempests. First of all, his Basic Attack can hit anywhere on the screen even if divided by some obstacle or empty space between, which can't be passed even by the Tempests, whose Basic Attacks lob a projectile instead of shooting it. The problem with it is being unable to kill any Darkspore offscreen, which is a small liability. Fortunately, Char's Pet shooots flaming projectiles, making it able to target offscreen enemies. - Basic Attack: "Ignite" : "Causes the air to spontaneously combust at the target point, dealing '''XX-XX' energy damage to a single enemy."'' : - Unique Ability: "Elemental Guardian" : "Summons a pet with a ranged plasma attack that deals '''XX-XX' enegry damage. While it's alive, this ability costs only XX power and will enrage the pet, increasing its damage by 50% and giving it a damaging fire aura for 15 seconds. The pet lives for 5''' minutes and its stats are based on Char's stats (with a bonus to Resist Rating)."'' - Squad Ability: "Fiery Eruption" :''"Causes the targeted area to erupt in flames, dealing '''XX-XX energy damage immediately and then XX energy damage per second for 3''' seconds. All enemies in the area have incoming healing reduced by '''50%."'' Fiery Eruption is very similar to Sage's Strangling Briars, except it inflicts Reduced Healing instead of slows, and have an explosion at the beginning. Its very effective in PvE against pesky healing enemies like Menace Weeds, Rejuvenating Tanglids, Omicron's healing drones, and Regenerative Elites. Also in PvP, not only will reduce your opponent's incoming healing from abilities like Meditron's Reconstruct or Sage's Tree of Life, but also the gradual healing that automatically happen sin PvP. With Skar's Shadow Cloak, it will deal very high periodic Critical Damage, making it even more effective. : Modifiers * Char's Fiery Eruption: Deals Physical instead of Energy Damage. * Char's Fiery Eruption: Burns enemies in initial blast. : - Passive: "Concussive Orbit" : "Volitile rocks swirl around Char. After building up for '''10' seconds, will explode once an enemy approaches, stunning all nearby enemies for 2''' seconds and dealing '''XX-XX energy damage to each one."'' : Variants - Alpha: "Meteor Strike" : "Calls down a meteor at the targeted point. Any enemies within '''3'm of the impact take XX-XX physical damage and are stunned for 3''' seconds."'' : - Beta: "Flame Surge" : "Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to '''16'm wide, dealing '''XX-XX energy damage to each enemy it touches."'' : - Gamma: "Webbed Lightning" : "After concentrating for '''1' second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing XX-XX energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3''' seconds."'' : - Delta: "Electron Sphere" : ''"Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning for '''X-XX energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing XX-XX energy damage to all enemies within 4'm." : Recommended Stats : ''See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information'' Equip like any other Tempest, focus on Mind, Power, Health and Resist Rating. '''NOTE: Not all of these stats are necessary, but are things to keep an eye out for. Also, these stats mainly apply to just Char and his abilities, not any other squad abilities. : +xx% Damage for Plasma Attacks : '-xx% Damage from plasma Attacks' Because of the Same Genesis Vulnerability : +xx% Cooldown Reduction All Abilities : +xx% Attack Speed Cap is 150% (2.5x) : +xx% Movement Speed : +xx% Projectile Speed “Elemental Guardian” unique ability projectiles, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability orbit speed?, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”. : +xx% Channeling Speed Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”. : +xx% Area Effect Damage “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”. : +xx% Area Effect Radius “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”?, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”?, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”. : +xx% Area Effect Duration. '“Fiery Eruption” squad ability, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”? (stun), Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”? (shock). : '+xx% Increased Range All Abilities that have Ranges : +xx% Power Leech : +xx% Health Leech : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage “Ignite” basic attack : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage “Ignite” basic attack : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage “Fiery Eruption” with Physical damage modifier, Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike”. : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage “Ignite” basic attack, “Elemental Guardian” unique ability, “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, “Concussive Orbit” passive ability, Char Beta’s “Flame Surge”, Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning”, Char Delta’s “Electron Sphere”. : +xx% Periodic Damage “Fiery Eruption” squad ability, also the Burn inflicted with one of the modifiers. : +xx% Pet Damage “Elemental Guardian” unique ability. : +xx% Pet Health “Elemental Guardian” unique ability. : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted “Fiery Eruption” (reduced healing) & (Burn w/ certain modifier), “Concussive Orbit” passive ability (stun), Char Alpha’s “Meteor Strike” (stun), Char Gamma’s “Webbed Lightning” (shock). : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied “Elemental Guardian” (its duration, and its enrage & fire-aura). : Immune to being (debuff type) by Darkspore (fully optional but helpful) : Squad Ability Modifiers (optional but sometimes helpful) :: Char's Fiery Eruption: Deals Physical instead of Energy Damage. :: Char's Fiery Eruption: Burns enemies in initial blast. : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (optional but helpful) : Did you find this page Helpful? How helpful was this? Very Helpful! Somewhat helpful. Not very helpful. Not helpful at all. : Category:Plasma Category:Hero Strategy Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Gameplay Category:Tempest Category:Tempests